topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls
Info The Elder Scrolls is a popular RPG video game series. Starting in 1994, it has 5 main games and several spinoffs. The main titles in the series are Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim. Spin-offs to the main series include Online, Redguard, Battlespire and Travels. Set on the Continent of Tamriel, each game is set in a different region/country and deals with a different threat, starting of course with the hero being a prisoner. The previous head writer of The Elder Scrolls, Michael Kirkbride, left Bethesda after Oblivion, but still writes lore articles for the Imperial Library and Bethesda forums. He also wrote an open-source graphic novel called the C0DA, set in the world of The Elder Scrolls and focusing on the coming of the new Amaranth. Bethesda has stated that the canonicity of his outside works "depends." Many of his out-of-game works appeared in Online, making them canon. Power of the Verse The Elder Scrolls is a formidable and very powerful verse. The main hero of each game is capable of fighting mountain-busting and even continental threats, as well as magic powers that allow for hax. The verse also has many powerful gods who are multiversal reality warpers (confirmed and explained through rather convoluted lore), as well as a few primordial beings and a supreme being. It's arguable that all of the main characters of the Elder Scrolls: The Last Dragonborn, The Nerevarine, The Eternal Champion, The Hero of Daggerfall and the Champion of Cyrodiil, are capable of reaching a state known as CHIM, through which they know that they are in a fictional universe and can manipulate anything concerning that universe but maintain their identities, though this is debatable. C0DA and Kirkbride's writing make the verse even more powerful, however, whether the said works are canon is questionable. Cosmology At the top of the hierarchy is the Godhead (or All-Maker), which creates an infinite number of Amaranths, both next to each other and before and after each other. Surrounding the Amaranths are Dreamsleeves, through which flow raw information & souls. There are three known Amaranths, Satakal, Padomay & Anu. Each Amaranth is a godlike being, creating surrounding and encompassing an entire existence. One such creation of an Amaranth is the Aurbis. Gods below the Amaranths are called et'Ada, and come mainly in three forms - the Daedric, Padomaic spirits who took no part in the creation of Mundus, but interfere with it constantly (though some Daedra are actually Magne Ge who fled to Oblivion rather than Aetherius); the Magne Ge, Anuic spirits who fled back to Aetherius to avoid loosing their power in the creation of Mundus and the Aedra, spirits who are said to be both Padomaic and Anuic in nature who sacrificed their freedom and power to create Mundus. Sithis and Anui-El are not et'Ada, but other forces altogether, said to be the souls of Padomay and Anu respectively. The Aurbis consists of three parts - Mundus, Oblivion and Aetherius. The void of Oblivion is where the Daedra live (though calling it a void is somewhat of a misnomer). Each Daedric Prince has their own realm of Oblivion, but there are countless more besides that. Aetherius is home to the Magne Ge and other mysterious beings. Aetherius surrounds both Oblivion and Mundus, though both of the latter are infinite. Like Oblivion, it is filled with countless realms, but not as many are known. Sovngarde and the Far Shores lie in Aetherius. Mundus is the mortal realm, created by the gods in the primordial Dawn Era. Many of the spirits who created Mundus lost most of their powers in the creation of the world, while others fled back to Aetherius, creating the stars and the sun in the progress. In the center of Mundus lies Nirn, the mortal planet. Mundus is protected from Oblivion by the Towers. Because of these towers Daedric Princes cannot manifest their full power in Mundus. Mundus consists not just of one realm, but many parallel universes. With the exception of Nirn and some moonlets & asteroids, planets in Mundus aren't what we know to be planets, but actually the planes of the gods, which are infinite in size and mass, which are perceived to be spheres in space because they are surrounded by Oblivion. Lesser gods, such as Baan Dar, are also planes of existence within Mundus. The stars are holes in the fabric of Oblivion an infinite distance away created when the Magne Ge ripped through the fabric of Oblivion to escape the sundering back in the Dawn Era. The Sun was created by Magnus, greatest of the Magne Ge and God of magic. Mortals were once lesser spirits who were sundered to Nirn in the creation times. It's possible for mortals to ascend to godhood through several methods; firstly by mantling, ascending to the position of a god if that position is empty (Talos & Lorkhan, Champion of Cyrodiil & Sheogorath). Another method is CHIM, perceiving that you are part of the Godhead's creation (Vivec and Talos). The step above CHIM is becoming an Amaranth, though this is even more difficult than CHIM (the only known beings to achieve this state are Anu and Jubal-lun-Sul in C0DA). Other gods have transcended using other methods (Arkay & Mannimarco) Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Haters: 'Neutral: ' Character Profiles -Hero of Kvatch -The Nerevarine -Dovahkiin -Hircine -Mehrunes Dagon -Sheogorath -Azura -Hermaeus Mora -Molag Bal -Meridia -Boethiah -Sanguine -Vaermira -Clavicus Vile -Peryite -Namira -Nocturnal -Talos -Mannimarco -Vivec -Miraak -Dagoth Ur -Almalexia -Lord Harkon -Alduin Category:Verse Category:Video game